Problemática
by DFenix
Summary: "O que ela não percebeu foi que havia me dado um presente que há tanto tempo eu pedia aos céus. Que me dessem a solução dessa tal Problemática que amo. Com Temari eu aprendi que a mais importante lição para se aprender é amar e, em troca, amado ser."


**Problemática **

A luz do sol começava a se elevar nesse início do amanhecer. O clarão charmoso sobre o azul refletia suavemente sobre o branco das nuvens densas que ali estavam ao seu redor como se de alguma maneira pudessem lhe proteger como a um menino indefeso.

O vento, silencioso companheiro, sempre andava sem rumo sobre o ar que lhe dava vida. É agradável como seu corpo ou seus braços me causavam sensações boas ao sentir suas caricias sobre minha face toda vez que aos poucos me deitava na grama para admirar o pôr-do-sol.

Assim, aos poucos, minha mente lhe fazia companhia como o vento fazia a mim. Ela ficava em silêncio, dançando numa dança invisível, naquela música sem som que a própria natureza proporcionava a qualquer ser vivo.

Era fascinante tentar entender as mais sublimes mensagens que aqui e em todos os lugares, existe. Fazia-me por um momento – doce momento – acreditar que o próprio ser humano era apenas uma ilusão. Que não existia e que o caos trazido pelos seus braços nem se quer habitasse entre nós.

Sei que pode ser tolice pensar nisso, porém, tampouco posso impedir tal pensamento. Mas é isso que resta a nós, shinobis. Sonhar. E saber que sonhos são apenas sonhos. Não me esqueço de que também sou um ser humano. Como os outros, desde pequeno, fui ensinado a ser uma arma que braveja para a vitória em cada batalha que lhe é dirigida.

Só que um dia eu me lembro de ter dito que mulheres são problemáticas; e uma coisa devo admitir. Não são só elas que são assim. Todas as pessoas, como eu, são problemáticas até para elas mesmas.

Já me disseram que sou uma pessoa inteligente. Não concordo plenamente com isso. Às vezes concluo e guardo apenas para mim mesmo que não adianta ter um Q.I. elevado se muitas vezes fico confuso comigo mesmo.

De vez em quando, me pego no flagra pensando em alguém que antes eu olhava apenas como mais uma qualquer. E sei que, aos poucos, eu estava errado em pensar assim. Lembro que antes quando era mais novo. Poucos anos atrás, não gostava de seu intrometimento em minhas batalhas por pensar que eu deveria seguir até o fim. Sozinho e sem mais ninguém.

Todavia, eu sabia que realmente estava errado; mesmo tentando enganar a mim mesmo dizendo que aquilo era nada mais que um pensamento sem importância. Mas não era um pensamento que me tirava a razão sem nenhum esforço. Era, e são, sentimentos que não consigo entender nem como me atrevi a tê-los.

Todos nós somos complexos. E todos os sentimentos são como nós. Complexos e difíceis de entender. Permiti-me algum tempo atrás tentar entender isso... – diga-se que consegui uma resposta inesperada só ontem, apesar de que ainda continuo sem entendê-la direito –... me dei o direto de, ao menos uma vez, me perder em um sorriso que se formava em meu rosto, secretamente, sem eu sequer notar.

Só que o sentimento passou a perturbar até meus mais profundos sonhos... E não importava qual é o lugar ou qual é a hora. Sempre seguem o mesmo caminho para um corpo cheio de curvas e provocações problemáticas que, de alguma maneira, me atrai... E não me deixa pensar para entender o porquê disso tudo.

A minha companheira de time, Ino Yamanaka, em mais uma de suas poucas brincadeiras me disse uma coisa que não levou a sério, mas eu, sim, levei. Porque, no fundo, ela estava certa. "Shika-kun, não está dormindo? Milagre! – Riu – E ainda anda perdido ai na própria mente. Aposto que está apaixonado. Está amando, Shika-kun? – Riu novamente com ideia que lhe veio à mente sem poder impedi-la", e ela disse aquilo justamente na hora que minhas palavras, perdidas na cabeça, formavam um nome feminino de seis letras. Respondi para ela que estava enganada, mas pelo simples fato de aquele nome me atrair tanto, tão facilmente, me fazia crer que estava mentindo; não só para Ino e sim para mim mesmo.

- Yo, Shika-kun.

- Yo, Shikamaru!

Não adiantava. Sempre que eu tentava solucionar esse "problema", mesmo aquelas simples palavras ditas pela loira de Suna me faziam perder a o fio da razão em busca de uma resposta razoavelmente racional sobre aquilo que chamam de "amor". Será que, realmente, eu estava... "amando"? Devo confessar que, como muitos dizem: O coração tem razões, que a própria razão desconhece. Mas tendo em mente que o coração é um órgão, prefiro dizer que o amor, esse sim, que tem razões, que a própria razão desconhece. Se eu conheço o que é metáfora? Creio que isso seja óbvio. Mas estou tentando achar alguma explicação ao menos um pouco "científica" para tudo isso que sinto queimar aqui dentro de mim.

_Será que um dia iriei entendê-la e entender a mim mesmo?..._

- Shikamaru Nara! – E com um simples gritar de meu nome, saí do caminho que eu mesmo fiz, para voltar à realidade que estava me chamando para mais um dia de 'trabalho'.

- Hum. – Esse era meu oi.

- Escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse? – Colocava uma mão na cintura balançando sua cabeça em irritação que fazia seus longos cabelos loiros se movimentar com o vento.

- Sim. Meu nome. – Ela suspirou como se inconscientemente tentasse manter o controle para não me esganar – Desculpe.

- Vou repetir, mas vê se presta atenção. – De vez em quando sua voz me irritava. Esse era um desses momentos. - Temari está chegando aos portões de Konoha e você vai para lá e a acompanhará até a sala da Hokage. Entendeu ou tá difícil?

- Tudo bem. – como aquilo era problemático.

- Não vai reclamar? Nem suspirar? – Ela estava interrogativa. – Faz alguma coisa!

- Resposta para todas suas perguntas: Não. E, sim, eu vou fazer alguma coisa: Ir aos portões e esperar Temari.

Suspirou, vencida.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Vai lá.

É isso que dá viver entre problemáticas, ou melhor, viver entre pessoas problemáticas e ser uma delas. Não é difícil isso, mas não quer dizer que seja fácil. E fácil é uma coisa que jamais será.

E quando Ino falou para mim sobre 'esperar' Temari era como ela já suspeitava de que eu fosse realmente um livro, esperando para ser aberto e decifrado pela certa pessoa que viria ao meu encontro para simplesmente seguir em silencio até a sala da Hokage.

- Bom dia. – Um dos porteiros me dirigiu a palavra. – O que faz por aqui, Shikamaru? Pensei que estaria dormindo a uma hora dessas. – É. A minha 'fama' de dorminhoco todo mundo já sabe.

Apesar de que é verdade. Eu estaria agora no gramado sobre o vento e a luz do sol, adormecendo aos poucos até que alguém viesse me acordar como sempre ocorria. Mas era difícil dormir quando se pensa em perguntas sem respostas.

- Ordens da Hokage. – Revelei a verdade. – Vim buscar a... Ai está ela. – Nos viramos em direção à luz do sol que refletia um curvilíneo corpo feminino dentro dum vestido negro com uma faixa vermelha em sua cintura.

Quando nossos olhares de encontraram, ela sorriu cansadamente e quando fitei seus lábios rosados, os vi sussurrando uma única palavra. "Dorminhoco".

Caminhei até chegar a sua frente, como sempre fazia em todas as vezes que simplesmente a olhava de longe, ou de perto. Realmente, era como se ela fosse dona dum magnetismo que me atraía involuntariamente para junto dela.

- A Hokage te mandou vir me buscar de novo? – Ela não sabia, mas sua voz era a melodia mais linda que eu já tinha escutando.

- Isso mesmo, problemática.

E começamos a caminhar enquanto ela ria logo em seguida quando eu simplesmente terminei de falar.

- Você sempre me chama de problemática, né Shikamaru? - Meu nome em sua boca parecia lindo... Hunf, que problemático!

- Sim. – Respondi. – Algum problema? – Perguntei fitando seu rosto. Ela só olhava para frente.

- Não... – Sua voz alterou um pouco. Seu feitiço para me fazer perder a razão. – Eu gosto de você me chamar assim. – Corei e logo me repreendi mentalmente por isso quando notei que ela havia percebido.

- O que foi? – Ela disse.

- Nada.

Depois tudo ficou em silêncio. Ela perdeu-se em distrações e eu continuei perdido nela e em meus próprios pensamentos.

Minutos se passaram e já estávamos na sala da Godaime. Bati, anunciando nossa entrada e logo avistei Tsunade-sama com sua cabeça sobre papéis e uma estranha baba saindo de sua boca. Hump! Depois eu que sou o dorminhoco!

- Tsunade-sama. – Tossi propositalmente.

- Hã? Quê? – Levantou a cabeça bruscamente, pondo os olhos ao nosso alcance. – Que horas são?

- Cinco horas da manhã.

- Ok. – Suspirou. Muitas pessoas estão suspirando hoje. Muito problemático isso. – Shikamaru, pode se retirar. Quero conversar a sós com Temari.

- Tudo bem. – Outra problemática.

Ordens são ordens. Saí da sala, fechando a porta e recostando-me à parede. Bocejando e fechando os olhos lentamente. "Temari"...

ooOoo

Temari's POV

Sabia por que estava ali naquela sala. Desde Suna já estava sabendo da missão à qual iria submeter-se, junto com um shinobi da aldeia da folha, por ordens da própria Hokage. Não se importou muito no inicio, já que era aliada de Konoha. Sua família era, mas...

- Entendeu o que tem que fazer? – Tsunade-sama havia repetido a mesma pergunta que fizera, segundos atrás.

Claro que tinha entendido exatamente tudo. Aquela missão não tinha saído de sua cabeça desde que soube do que se tratava. Só de lembrar lhe trazia arrepios frios e desconfortáveis ao seu corpo.

-Sim. – Tinha maus pressentimentos, mesmo sem poder evitar. Não conseguia parar de pensar no lugar onde estaria daqui a algumas horas.

- Pode se retirar.

E foi isso que a loira fez. Virou-se, ficando de frente à porta e por um momento hesitou em abri-la. Quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, um frio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Essa missão poderia causar-lhe a morte.

ooOoo

A porta se abriu e Temari saiu correndo de lá sem olhar para mim. Corri ao seu encontro; o que me custou algum esforço. Uma loira que usa o próprio vento para ficar mais rápida era realmente algo difícil de pegar.

Problemática.

Finalmente consegui alcançá-la. Quando Temari foge assim de mim, novamente vem à tona o quanto eu realmente sou um livro aberto naquelas mãos tão doces.

- Temari, pare! – Segurei firme os seus ombros e ela fitou meus olhos. – O que houve?

- Nada. – Disse limpando suas lágrimas com as próprias mãos.

- Não vai dizer? – Sentia uma dor em peito. Era a primeira vez... Que a via chorar.

- Não. – Sua voz esfriou. – Pode me levar aos portões? - Ela suplicava. Enquanto eu lhe indagava, mesmo sem voz: "Temari, o que está acontecendo com você?"...

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo.

Sempre gostei do silêncio. Pensei que ele fosse meu aliado nas horas vagas. Por que agora era diferente? O silêncio me torturava a cada segundo, em que meu 'coração' e minha mente gritavam de dor ao relembrar os olhos dela cheio de lágrimas.

- Bom... Tchau... Shikamaru. – Evitando meus olhos, ela começou a andar para fora dos portões.

Eu deveria ficar ali parado e depois voltar para minha casa ou algo assim. Mas isso foi uma coisa que não fiz. Peguei em seu pulso, surpreendendo-a.

- Volte logo. – Desejei que minhas palavras realmente se cumprissem como numa profecia.

Ela nada disse. Fiquei surpreso quando senti seus braços rodearem meu pescoço em um abraço carinhoso que, depois de algum tempo, ainda atônito, correspondi.

- Sério, Temari... O que está acontecendo? – E a pergunta se perdeu no ar.

Dois meses se passaram desde aquele dia; e, cada vez, ficou mais insuportável aguentar o cair moroso das areias do tempo. Às vezes, deitava sobre a grama na esperança da paz voltar. Mas a falta de notícias me deixava, pela primeira vez na vida, profundamente preocupado com alguém. O alguém que me deu a resposta que eu não consegui encontrar por mim mesmo.

Sua ausência fazia meu corpo ficar vazio. A dor de um soco no estômago me incomodava, diante de cada negativa de notícias. Nem a Godaime e nem o próprio Gaara, seu próprio irmão, sabiam o paradeiro dela.

- Tem que ter alguma notícia! – Minha voz já não soava mais com a costumeira paciência.

- Fique calmo! – Bravejou a Godaime. – Ficar irritado não vai trazer ela de volta! – Eu sabia disso. Mas sentia-me perdido, com medo e acuado.

- Que tipo de missão deu à ela!

- Não é da sua conta, Shikamaru Nara. – Se levantou bruscamente de sua cadeira, batendo não muito forte sobre sua mesa. – Fique... Quieto. – ficou claro que ela estava se controlando. Em outra ocasião, a mesa, o chão... E talvez até eu, já estaríamos partidos ao meio. Mas esse medo não era maior que meu outro "medo".

- Eu não vou ficar quieto até me dizer onde ela está! – Gritei com toda a minha força, desafiando a própria Hokage. Nunca pensei que um dia me atreveria a tanto. – Pouco importa se é da minha conta ou não! – Não me sentia eu mesmo. Não era mais eu mesmo. Desde aquele abraço... Nos portões.

- Moleque! Como ousa! Está gritando comigo? Se esqueceu de quem eu sou! – Uma veia apareceu em sua testa, mas nem um pouco me preocupou. – Só me responda uma coisa... Antes de eu socar bem fundo a sua cara. Afinal, por que está TÃO preocupado com essa kunoichi?

Por que estou me importando com ela? Por quê?... Eu sei o porquê...agora eu sei.

- Porque... – Meus joelhos tremeram e tive que sentar na cadeira mais perto. – Eu a amo... Eu amo a Temari. – Não confessei aquilo para Tsunade-sama. Admiti aquilo para mim mesmo. – Eu a amo. – Falei convicto, fitando a Godaime nos olhos, desejando que ela conseguisse enxergar o tamanho da minha dor e angústia.

-... – Por um momento, vi surpresa nos olhos que me encaravam. Tsunade-sama apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Por um momento pensei que ela não iria mesmo responder. Porém, seus lábios moveram-se repentinamente, em palavras firmes que destoavam da comoção que se podia notar em seu olhar.

- Ela foi a uma missão na Vila Oculta da Névoa. Seu objetivo era matar um poderoso ninja de aluguel mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. – Hesitou por um momento, como se estivesse reunindo coragem. – Se ela não voltou é por que deve estar... Morta.

- O quê?...Mas ela nem é shinobi de Konoha! Por que a mandou? – Meu autocontrole já era.

- Suna devia à Konoha... Um último favor.

- Cala a boca, sua velha desgraçada! MALDIÇÃO! – Eu não media palavras. Eu estava transtornado. Saí batendo a porta com toda a força diante dos olhos cor de mel, imersos em remorso. Meus passos firmes, pesados e velozes... Aquele não era eu. Faltava-me uma parte de mim. Não... Eu não quero perder. Você levou minha paz contigo. Você tem que trazê-la de volta pra mim!_ Você não pode... Não... Não morra!_

Vila Oculta da Névoa, mais conhecida pelo nome de 'Névoa de Sangue'. Era exatamente o lugar em que qualquer pessoa deveria pensar duas vezes antes de ir. Missões para esse lugar eram conhecidas entre os ninjas como "ida sem volta".

E depois dizem que sou esperto! Sinto-me um completo idiota! Tudo se encaixava, agora. Temari saiu correndo da sala, estava chorando tanto... E aquele abraço. Aquilo foi uma despedida. Desde o inicio. Por que eu não percebi?

- Ei você! Não dê nem mais um passo! – Bravejou um homem, logo à minha frente, em posição de ataque.

Em nenhum momento hesitei. Peguei uma kunai e arremessei em direção ao inimigo que desviou facilmente, zombando de mim.

- Ninja de merda, não vai me derrotar com uma simples kunai. – Sorria, sarcástico, com seus olhos azuis em chamas, exalando seu intenso desejo: morte!

- Heh! E você só viu uma? – Articulei o sinal do tigre com as mãos. – Kai!

E logo apareceu uma kunai menos de cinco centímetros de seu olho esquerdo que rapidamente, para seu espanto, perfurou-lhe o olho com tanta brutalidade que o sangue jorrava sem parar. Peguei uma kunai longa quando estava perto do mesmo e logo cortei seu pescoço com um único golpe.

A névoa diminuía aos poucos, à medida que a visão de litoral se formava. Não tinha calculado nada, mas pensar sobre pressão ajuda um homem a cometer loucuras que nunca faria antes. Corri entre as areias, em meio à escuridão da noite. Avistei um homem perto de uma canoa. Exatamente o que eu queria! A sorte estava do meu lado.

- Me leve agora para o porto central dessa vila! – Gritei de impulso, percebendo depois que o assustei. Ele era só um civil.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Ok, correção: um civil corajoso... Mas nem tanto.

- Você não tem escolha... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, por trás dele, com uma kunai em seu pescoço. - Eu não estou brincando.

O vento se comprimiu e a névoa voltava, graças ao civil, que afinal não era tão inútil quanto parecia ser. Ele era esperto; sabia que a névoa era um belo disfarce. Agora era só esperar. _"Temari"..._

- Pronto.

Sempre pensei que o tempo nunca iria se acabar. Ele era longo e calmo sem nenhuma preocupação e eu poderia passar o tempo transformando o ser humano em códigos para decifrá-los. Claro, eu apenas pensei. Não que eu estivesse certo. Não que essa fosse a verdade. Por que a cada momento que se passava, era como um raio tocando o chão e como o seu som que não esperava o tempo. O tempo que seguia em seu ritmo impiedoso.

Eu que o diga. Em esses últimos meses, amarguei cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto com um vazio que parecia tragar-me a alma numa lentidão dolorosa. 30 dias, 720 horas, 2.592.000 segundos pensando em uma única pessoa. Em um único ser vivo. Em uma única mulher.

Subi devagar numa longa escada que cortava a ladeira do porto central. Fitei o homem aos poucos desaparecer e me virei, para seguir meu caminho, quando meus olhos se arregalaram. Meu corpo tremia sem controle ante à visão que eu juraria ser o pior de meus pesadelos. Joelhos desabaram ao chão. A boca entreaberta. As pupilas ardentes e dilatadas. Em pouco tempo, não sentia mais nada como se estivesse anestesiado da cabeça aos pés. Pela primeira vez... Minha mente ficou vazia. Meu corpo estava vazio. Eu estava vazio. Apenas havia dor ali. Uma dor ácida e corrosiva.

O corpo feminino estava deitado a poucos metros dali. Trajava um vestido negro manchado a sangue, todo rasgado em cortes profundos e o cabelo loiro todo amarrotado tampava parte de seu rosto, que estava virado forçadamente para o lado direito. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto sua boca ainda se atrevia a soltar pequenos filetes de sangue. Temari... Ali à minha frente. Minha paz... Manchada em rubro.

Num surto desesperado, levantei-me às pressas, correndo em sua direção. Joguei-me ao seu lado, pegando-a em meus braços e agarrando-a com todas as minhas forças. Não... Eu não admitia perdê-la! Eu... Eu não... Eu não acredito que... _Temari está morta_. Cerrei os dentes com tanta intensidade que, agora, o "gosto" de sangue invadia até minha boca.

Minha mente estava em uma completa explosão de sentimentos, os quais eu não conseguia distinguir ou decifrar. Mas pouco me importava! Estava sem chão. Estava desesperado. Estava em pânico. Queria apagar por um momento, talvez pra sempre... Esquecer que eu era humano... E poder dizer a mim mesmo que ela não estava morta.

Como se minhas preces fossem ouvidas, foi isso que aconteceu. Minha visão, já embaçada pelas lágrimas, aos poucos se escureceu por completo. Uma coisa que me intriga é que, mesmo não tendo nenhuma lembrança do que acontecera depois daquilo, eu tive a ligeira sensação de ser observado. _Tinha alguém me perseguindo desde o começo?_

ooOoo

Tsunade's POV

Konoha poderia estar linda por fora, naqueles dias de sol e clima ameno. Mas por dentro, estava em uma completa escuridão. Tinha mandado minha pupila, Sakura Haruno, impedir o shinobi preguiçoso de nossa vila de invadir a Névoa de Sangue a tempo.

Mesmo que muitos digam que a vila agora já não seja assim por causa da nova Mizukage, as coisas não mudam de um dia para outro e muitos pensavam do mesmo jeito. Matar ou Morrer.

Fiquei nervosa, claro, depois que me surpreendi quando ele ousou gritar contra mim, logo contra mim. Devo confessar que o admiro por isso. Muitos não se atreveriam a dizer aquilo tudo para minha pessoa. E quando ele disse que a amava, senti tremer seus olhos... E, junto deles, a minha frieza e indiferença. Respeitei-o, no final. Nee, Sarutobi-sensei... Ele estava lutando por algo... Por alguém que ama. Ele tem o fogo de Konoha queimando dentro de si.

-Tsunade-sama! – Sakura abriu a porta com força, fazendo meus pensamentos desaparecerem. – Por favor, venha para sala de cirugia! A Temari... Ela está... Ela está...

Não esperei ouvir mais nada. Nós duas corremos o mais rápido possível. Sabia desde o inicio que ela poderia estar morta. Mas agora, ao lembrar dos olhos trêmulos daquele jovem, algo dentro de mim também gritava por querer poder salvar aquela kunoichi. E eu compreendo o porquê disso... Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que perder alguém que se ama é como ter a alma rasgada, estilhaçada, como um espelho ao chocar-se com o chão. Por tanto tempo, tentei me manter num coração de pedra. Era o que eu pensava ser o certo para um Hokage. Pode até ser. Mas não é o certo para quem tem um coração.

- Como ela está?

- Nada Bem. – Suspiramos.

Só havia uma coisa a ser feita. Uma única maneira, uma última saída. Uma cirurgia que, até hoje, só deu certo uma vez. Uma cirugia de chakra. As chances eram poucas. Mas eu proíbo de deixa-la morrer!

- Todos em suas posições! Sakura, você sabe o que fazer.

- Hai.

ooOoo

Um dia temi a escuridão. Mas mesmo fugindo dela, acabei sendo tragado. Nela, eu descobri o que era se sentir preso em medos e temores. Senti a frieza da solidão. Senti que o vazio só aumentava. E que meu "eu" padecia, sem salvação. Por um momento, admiti ter uma idéia de como Sasuke Uchiha devia se sentir. Mas eu era diferente dele, não sou? Ele perdeu Ino pela vingança. E eu? Tinha perdido minha Temari por ser problemático demais? E aquele círculo vicioso e corrosivo de pensamentos girava em minha mente. Só quando abri os olhos, olhando para um teto branco, conclui duas coisas. Uma, era que tinha um shinobi me observando naquela noite. E outra, era que eu estava morto. _Certo?_

- Yo, Shikamaru! – Estou ouvindo vozes? – Até que enfim você acordou, seu dorminhoco.

- Estávamos preocupados com você. – Agora era uma voz feminina. – 'E com ela', pensou.

Tentei virar minha cabeça ao caminho dessas vozes familiares e reconheci logo de cara. Meus bons e velhos companheiros: Chouji e Ino.

- Não estou morto?

- Claro que não! Nem diga isso! – Ino sempre elevando o tom de vez em quando.

Tudo foi um sonho afinal de contas?

- Onde está a Temari?

Quando ouviram isso, até o próprio Chouji parou de comer suas típicas batatas fritas para jogar no lixo. Não, tudo aquilo não foi um terrível sonho.

- Na UTI.

UTI?

Levantei-me duma vez da cama, sem dar ouvidos aos apelos de Ino para que não o fizesse. Caí ao sentir minhas pernas e pés moles sobre o chão. Eu estava fraco demais. Não conseguia me mover. Tudo isso pelo choque? Chouji me segurou, tentando me pôr de pé.

- Me deixem vê-la! Por favor! – Meus dentes rangiam uns nos outros. As lágrimas já corriam. Eu não tinha forças. Eu tinha medo. Minha força está com ela. E ela está morrendo...

Levaram-me até ela, diante da minha insistência insana. Seu corpo estava debilitado, havia um suporte de gesso em seu pescoço, seu rosto, ainda que com pequenos cortes, como sempre. Lindo.

Fiquei ao seu lado todo o tempo, acariciando seu rosto machucado, desejando ser capas de tirar toda a dor que ela sentia com meus carinhos. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, dessa vez, eu não dormiria até que ela acordasse.

- Hoje era para ser um dia feliz... – sussurrei, em prantos, fechando os olhos com força. – Queria tanto que fosse... Se eu pudesse dividi-lo com você... – segurei, de leve, sua mão que repousava no colchão, observando meus dedos se entrelaçarem com os dela... Que se enlaçaram delicadamente aos meus e... O quê? Foi então que minha paz voltou... Novamente, naquela voz.

- Feliz Aniversário, Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru.

-Temari...

Ela abria os olhos lentamente encarando-me com um brilho que tudo dizia. Estava viva!

- Desculpe por te dar um "presente" tão problemático. – Gracejou com sofreguidão.

-... Temari! – me levantei, como se todas as minhas forças voltassem. A abracei, como se fosse ela quem tivesse me devolvido a vida. E, realmente, foi.

- Itaeee! Isso dói! Baaaka! – ralhou comigo, bagunçando meus cabelos que se esparramavam em seu peito – Heh... Eu te amo. – E, mais uma vez, aquela mudança na voz.

Levantei meu rosto para encarar suas jades, para mergulhar nelas, para me perder nelas...pra me entregar à ela. Irônico isso, pois eu já estava entregue à muito, muito tempo. Mas só agora eu entendi.

- Eu também te amo... Sua problemática! – E não esperei mais para me embriagar naqueles lábios.

O que ela não percebeu foi que havia me dado um presente que há tanto tempo eu pedia aos céus. Que me dessem a solução dessa tal Problemática que amo. Com Temari eu aprendi que a mais importante lição para se aprender é amar e, em troca, amado ser.

Fé! Acabei só agora! (5:26 da manhã! hsuiahdsauihfuiah). Como vou viajar amanhã (melhor dizendo, hj) pra araçá e talvez só volte de tarde, resolvi enviar a fic pro seu e-mail.

Eu fiz algumas pequenas alterações nas descrições e mudei um pouquinho o final, pra encaixar melhor o andar da trama, espero que não se importe. É q eu realmente sou uma beta estranha! _' Mas se vc não gostar das mudanças, só colocar como achar melhor, ok, flor? Coloquei um tiquinho de SasuIno ali no meio, em algum lugar, só pra deixar a marquinha de q "a say passou por aqui". Hahuaha. Faço isso em tudo que escrevo. Mais uma vez, se não gostar, pode tirar, viu? É q eu sou uma beta estranha, como eu já disse. Bem...é isso fé. A história ta linda! 3 Kissus, se cuida e fica com Deus. Amo-te.


End file.
